Rewrite ${\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{7}}}$ in the form ${3^n}$.
Solution: ${ \dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{7}} = 3^{12-7}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{3^{12}}{3^{7}}} = 3^{5}} $